


Awake

by kayecho



Series: Adroit and Vigilant [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Assist, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayecho/pseuds/kayecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry finally awakens from his coma, he returns the favor for the "special treatment" Eggsy gave him in "Infirmary" and teaches him a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this as a second chapter to "Infirmary" but I decided that I would keep them separate to spare those who don't want to read non-con content.

"Give me two hours, then will you send Eggsy to me?"

"As you wish, sir." Merlin pushed himself to his feet. "Shall I tell him to arrive undressed and ready for your company?"

"Cheeky bastard."

"I will take that as a no, then." Merlin's lips quirked into an amused sort of grin, before he turned on his heels and exited the room.

Harry sat for a moment, staring at the closed door before he dragged himself out of the bed, unhooking himself from the machinery without doctor consent. The machinery beeped in protest, but he responded by unplugging the thing. He rubbed his hands against his face, feeling the fuzz of his full grown beard before he meandered towards the private washroom.

Harry observed himself carefully in the mirror, patting his newly shaven face. Being under for as long as he had been, had taken it’s toll on him. He was overgrown in areas. He had gotten softer and thinner around the middle. It had taken some grooming before he finally felt presentable, wrapped up in his scarlet, satin, dressing gown.

Eggsy arrived then, opening the door without knocking. Harry scolded him. There were other reasons to scold the young man, but Harry would save those words for later. He had seen the surveillance videos while he groomed. Eggsy had a long way to go. He had to learn some restraint.

“You’re really awake!” Eggsy breathed, a look of relief washing over him. “Bout time!” His expression quickly changed to a scowl. “I thought Merlin was shitting me when he said you wanted to see me.”

“Come here, Eggsy.” Harry gestured to the spot in front of him. 

The young man didn’t put up a fight. He moved from the threshold, closing the door behind him, before sliding right into the spot in front of Harry. “Do you hurt?” Eggsy reached a hand out for him, sliding it down his upper arm. 

“You were worried about me.” It wasn’t a question.

“I ain’t heartless, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Of course not.” Harry’s hand came to rest on top of Eggsy’s. Time had been generous to the young man. His hair had grown out some, the bangs pushed back in a soft coif. He looked a bit more worn, a bit more tired, but so much happier all at once. He was handsome, just like his father. Sometimes Harry wondered if Eggsy remembered him from when he was a child. “Your training is going well?”

Eggsy shrugged. He looked away, though his hand stayed firmly on Harry’s upper arm. “Yeah. Course. It’s easy. It’s the rest of those fuckers that are struggling.” His lips curled into an amused sort of smirk, before glancing back up.

Harry leaned in and kissed him, a reward of sorts. He felt Eggsy freeze. Harry waited a beat, and then Eggsy was surging forward, pressing against him, lips seeking, hands clinging to the lapels of his dressing robe. Eggsy knocked him back against the footboard of the hospital bed. Lips came together and parted, teeth scraped, tongues slid hot and wet. Harry couldn't help himself. He wanted Eggsy, and what a way to welcome himself back to the land of the waking. 

A firm hot brand made itself known against Harry's hip, and Eggsy gasped against Harry's lips. "Fucking, _finally_."

"Finally?" Harry challenged, with a rise of his eyebrows. He gathered himself, and brought his hands firmly against Eggy's shoulders, pushing back, holding him at a distance. He felt a little breathless. "I have it on good authority that you kept yourself quite satisfied while I was in my state."

Eggsy swallowed. "Oh shit, you saw that."

"I did, yes." Harry didn't have his umbrella, he couldn't quite keep Eggsy at the same distance he had when they were in the transport tube. Still, he lowered his arms and waited to see if the young man would throw himself close again. 

Eggsy stayed right where he was, looking nervous. "I didn't-- I mean I-- I was hoping it would wake you up?" His expression sort of rumpled, the physical embodiment of ending a statement on a question mark. Harry found it to be adorable.

"And?"

"And it didn't. Obviously."

Harry observed Eggsy for a moment there, the way a blush seemed to creep up from beneath the collar of his siren suit, the shape of his cock obvious and hard. He always managed to look so vulnerable, and Harry wondered how much of those expressions bled into his training. "Take a seat."

"Yes sir." Eggsy obliged, and collapsed into the chair beside the hospital bed. For all his obedience, his posture was still abysmal. He sat low in the chair, hips out, legs spread. He fidgted, adjusting himself, adjusting the tent of fabric around his groin, smoothing out his clothes, bouncing in the seat.

Harry moved across from him, leaning back against mattress of the bed, arms crossed over his chest, legs crossed at the ankles. "Now, I said I would indulge you if you did well. At this point in training, I'd say you're doing adequately, not _well_."

Eggsy pouted.

"But shall we see if you've learned any technique since our time in the transport tube, hm?" Harry's lips curled into a barely there, amused sort of grin.

"Ah--" Eggsy looked startled, and there was a beat; a pregnant pause that hung in the air and then he was moving. He slid his hand between his legs, he caressed himself. 

Harry watched him. He could make out the shape of Eggsy's cock in the soft wool of his suit as the young man gripped it, stroked it. He could see it swell and grow in catered interest. Years of experience, years of well trained control were the only things keeping rooted to his spot, resisting the urge to _touch_.

Eggsy's hands went for the belt of his suit, pulling the strap free from the prongs and then Harry was shaking his head, uncrossing his ankles so he can reach across the divide and nudge Eggsy's foot. "Not yet," he scolded.

Groaning, Eggsy dropped his hands from the belt, returning them to his covered cock. He continued stroking himself through the wool. "How the fuck was I supposed to learn technique, if I got no one showing me _how_?" He made a frustrated, annoyed sound.

Harry chuckled lightly, amused. He shook his head. "Then perhaps I should walk you through it?"

"Why don't you show me?" Eggsy shifted in his seat, and very deliberately dragged his tongue across his lips. 

Hary felt a pulse of desire through him, and he crossed his ankles again, holding back. "Because you need instruction first." He nodded his head lightly in the direction of Eggsy's crotch. "Don't grab yourself so hard. It's not becoming."

"You mean like this?" Eggsy challenged, grabbing himself. He was grinning, teeth biting down on his bottom lip. He stroked himself, fist moving up and down the length of his cock. He groaned, jerking his hips up off the seat. He maintained eye contact.

If it was possible to cum from looks alone, Harry would have been a wreck. He nudged Eggsy's foot with the tip of his slipper again. "Start out gently. Tease yourself. I want you begging for this by the time I let you touch yourself."

"I can beg _now_."

"It's certainly not the same."

Eggsy grinned up at him, but made no motion to make his touch any less firm. He stroked himself hard, breath hitching. Harry closed the distance between them, grabbing at Eggsy's wrist, tightening around it, pulling it free from his cock. Harry leaned in close, whispered against his ear. "I said gently. Now will you do as I say, or should I ask you to leave?"

Eggsy sucked in a deep breath, and then he was nodding. "Okay. Okay! I'll do what you say."

"Good boy, Eggsy." Harry let go of his wrist, and pressed a teasing, rewarding kiss to Eggsy's lips. He then took a few steps back to his spot against the hospital bed. "Now. Gently."

Harry watched Eggsy's hand settle back between his legs, and this time he started to stroke himself slowly, hand barely gripped around his cock. Eggsy moaned and his brow knit together in frustration. "Slowly, slowly," Harry urged, and this was just as much about giving himself pleasure, as teaching Eggsy.

"Is this how a gentleman wanks, 'cause this is fucking insane," Eggsy gasped, shaking his head. 

"This isn't about being a gentleman, Eggsy. Slide your hand down, cup yourself. I want to see how hard you are." Harry met Eggsy's gaze with a raise of his eyebrows, a small grin still playing at the corner of his lips. 

Eggsy obeyed, sliding his hand down just as Harry asked, cupped himself underneath his balls as best as he can manage, his cock straining against the wool of his siren suit. "Fuck me, Harry," he cursed, before biting down on his bottom lip.

"Not yet."

"Oh _god_ ," Eggsy moaned. "Please let me touch myself, Harry."

"Undo the belt. Things are looking a little tight down there. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Thank you, thank you." Eggsy grabbled for his belt, undoing it in a hurry. His hands fumbled with the placket of buttons.

Harry only watched him for a moment before he was leaning over him. He playfully swatted away at Eggsy's hands before his deft, long fingers began to undo the buttons himself. "I can't have you popping these. People will know what you've been up to."

Eggsy sighed and sagged back against the seat. One hand came up to rest affectionately on Harry's hip. He grinned up at him. "You're spoiling me."

"I know." Harry's fingers undid the last button, and he slid a hand inside. He ran across the soft cotton dress shirt, undoing those buttons next. 

"Do you like me, Harry?" Eggsy asked, still grinning.

"I... am instructing you. And I'm sponsoring you," Harry responded, as his fingers grazed across Eggsy's skin.

"C'mon, that ain't an answer. Do you do this with anyone?" Eggsy brought his hands up to tug on the lapels of Harry's silk robe.

"Sometimes, the advantage to being a spy, is indulging in the occasional reward. I've been propositioned by many people in my life after saving their lives." Harry undid the last button of Eggsy's dress shirt, and then he slid his hand across the young man's chest, fingers toying with a nipple.

Eggsy bit back a groan. "Did you do it with any of them?"

"Of course. It would have been rude of me to say no." Harry did one more favor, reaching in and freeing Eggsy's cock, feeling the width and weight of him. "There. Better?"

"So much better, Harry..." Eggsy leaned up for a kiss before letting go of him, not even needing to be asked.

Harry's eyebrows raised in a look of pleasant surprise, and then he was pulling back. He leaned back against the hospital bed; crossed his legs at the ankles; folded his arms over his chest and licked his lips. "Now you may touch yourself. Be gentle, will you? Watching you in that transport tube made me wonder how you don't manage to chafe yourself every time."

"I like it rough," Eggsy responded with a grin, grasping his cock.

"Of course you do." Harry nodded in the direction of Eggsy's turgid cock, watching the way the young man's hand slid up and down the length of it. The touch was much more deliberate now than it had been last time he got to witness this. It was slow, but it was tight. Obviously Eggsy was trying to impress him.

"Rock the heel of your palm against the head of your cock," Harry ordered, and Eggsy obliged. "Squeeze right beneath the glans... stroke down... up... Yes. Just like that."

Eggsy was obedient, even as his feet lifted up onto his toes and his hips jerked forward. Harry's method was achingly slow.

"Cup your balls for me. Slide your fingers down and massage your taint."

Eggsy paused, startled. "Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?" Harry raised his eyebrows at Eggsy in challenge. The young man shook his head and did was he was told.

As Eggsy slid his fingers against the spot of sensitive skin between his rectum and his scrotum, he shuddered and his toes curled in his boots. "Oh _fuck_ ," he moaned, eyes squeezing shut. 

"See, you need to trust me," Harry breathed, his body thrumming at the sight in front of him. He wanted so badly to involve himself, but he was determined to wait. Eggsy needed to earn this reward. "You can keep stroking yourself now."

Eggsy grasped his cock again, and he dragged his fist up and down the length. He kept a tight grip on himself, and one of his legs started to shake. He could feels his balls draw in closer to himself, threatening to snap.

"Not yet," Harry threatened. "You can't cum yet. Let go."

"Fuck you!" Eggsy gasped, but he was obeying. His hand let go, as if afraid of being caught in a snare. "What the hell!"

Harry reached forward, touched the slit of Eggsy's cock with a fingertip. He smeared the precum there; he touched in soft, teasing, gentle circles. Eggsy whimpered beneath his ministrations, and his hands gripped tightly at the arms of the chair. "Oh fuck, Harry. Please let me cum," he begged, "I need to so badly!"

"Do you want me to do it for you, or do you want to finish yourself?" Harry asked in a low voice, his breath coasting across Eggsy's ear.

"Is that... is that a trick question?" Eggsy was breathless.

"Just be honest."

"Please, please, do it for me, Harry."

"Since you asked so nicely." Harry moved to grip Eggsy's cock. He shifted closer and he rested himself against the arm of the chair. His hand moved up and down the length of that turgid organ. He kept his grip tight, but not too tight. He twisted on the up stroke, he squeezed on the down stroke. He slid his tongue across the helix of Eggsy's ear, making the young man buck beneath him.

"Oh god, I'm gonna..." It wasn't much of a warning before Eggsy was cumming, his whole body shuddering in the chair. He kicked his feet and then stomped them against the tile as he came undone. It was like a rubber band snapping and all he could feel was intense relief.

Harry milked him, hand still moving along Eggsy's cock until he was dry, until he felt the organ throb and soften in his fist. Most of Eggsy's cum had ended up all over his robe, but he didn't mind. "I rather like the way this looks," he commented as he pulled back, examining the Pollock-esque mess. 

"You are a filthy bastard, you know that?" Eggsy asked, his whole body sagging against the seat. His bones felt like they were made of jelly.

"We all have our thing. I am also an amateur entomologist." Harry reached for a bedside towel and wiped his hands clean, before moving to do the same for Eggsy. He wiped away any incriminating evidence and gently tucked him away, just like he had done back in the transport tube. 

"You collect _bugs_?"

"Watching you pleasure yourself is a new hobby. I had to have something to do before that." Harry started to do up Eggsy's buttons: first the white cotton shirt, then his plaid siren suit. "I am quite a bit older than you, after all."

Eggsy looked up at him, and tilted his head in a questioning sort of gesture. "Can I... help you out? I mean... I hope watching me gets you going too."

Harry straightened his back after smoothing his hands over the lapels of Eggsy's suit, after straightening the collar of Eggsy's shirt. "It does, but you may not. Not yet."

"When?"

"When you pass the test, obviously."

Eggsy jumped to his feet, despite the wobble in his legs, and he grabbed Harry by his dressing gown. He pulled the older man in for a kiss. "I ain't passing the test just for _you_. I'm looking at it as a bonus. I want this."

"Good boy."


End file.
